The Barmy Adventure of Mars and the Marauders
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: Raven Dumbledore meets Andy Black and together they make a good team to save House Unity at Hogwarts.  P.S. NOT MOVIE CHARACTERS!  This is the base to all of my stories. Many OCs- RLOC, SBOC, SSOC, JPLE, MMAD, and much more. Summary is crap, please read
1. Chapter 1

The Barmy Adventure of Mars and the Marauders

Humor/Romance, SB/OC, RL/OC, LE/JP, MMAD, SS/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the strange mind of Raven and this strange plot and diary (:

R&R please

_**x-x-x**_

**Diary Entry, August 21**

'Lo Mesrs. And Madams! I am Raven Sapphire Dumbledore, daughter of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am 11 years of age and getting ready for hoggy warty Hogwarts. My parents and the staff have been teaching me ALL summer! Uncle Sluggy said that I could end up in Ravenclaw for knowing so much! You can't really blame me can you? I mean my daddy is so smart and so is my momma. Dad's been teaching me some DADA and Uncle Fil already taught me some charms! Momma showed me how to transfigure really tiny things like needles and buttons! Even Uncle Sluggy's been teaching me some stuff! I learned how to make a calming draught last week, though it took me three tries because Hagrid kept distracting me! Speaking of Hagrid, I spent all yesterday helping him with the hippogriffs! I got to ride one, it was so much fun! I can't wait 'till my third year when I can finally take Care of Magical Creatures! Anyway… This summer has been pretty uneventful. I'm on ends this week! I have taken it upon myself to speak with the Sorting Hat, but that old rag is so, so, so, AGH! I am so ANGRY at it! He can go gather dust and mold in the coldest and dankest dungeon in the castle! If you're wondering as to why I am so angry at it, well when I spoke to it, he told me that he knew where I was going to go, but the moldy meanie won't tell me his decision! But let me not swim in my anger, Da said it is not for the better.

I'm sure school is gonna be a cinch, but if you think about it, it's not hard to believe because I have the entire staff as "family"! I basically live in Hogsmeade so I know all the shopkeepers as well. To put it in a sentence, Hogwarts is my family, and Hogsmeade is my home. I have some strange problem with Hogs, maybe I should speak to Hagrid and Stitch about this, I bet they would love to hear about this! Well, let's see what Uncle Aby is up to!

_**x-x-x**_

"'Lo Uncle Abby!"

Aberforth Dumbledore looked up from the glasses he was cleaning and smiled up at his niece standing on the bar stool, short arms supported on the wooden bar.

"Hello little one," he said straightening up to look me in the eyes.

"Watcha doin?" I giggled sitting up on the bar. The older man chuckled and lifted me up and over the bar, to sit me on top of a box behind the bar.

"Cleaning glasses, would you help me? Then we could go get some ice cream at the castle," he said looking at me with a loving smile. Unconsciously, my crystal blue eyes lit up and I nodded, smiling. "Great," he clapped his hands together and passed me a clean rag, "You can dry them when I pass them to you." I nodded, "'Kay."

Fifteen minutes later, me and Uncle Abby were walking out the door and heading towards the Hogwarts gates.

_**x-x-x**_

"Daddy!"

I ran at the man and hugged him tight around the waist, smiling brightly. The tall wizard bent down and picked me up, with surprising strength, beaming.

"Well, what might you be doing here, Raven?" he chuckled softly, his eyes crinkling. I smiled and looked over at my uncle, "Me and Uncle Abby were gonna go nick some ice cream from the kitchens!"

Both men chuckled, bell-like, just like me. I giggled along with them. "Well then come along child! We must get you some ice cream!" Onwards we traveled, myself in the middle, occasionally swinging from the two men's arms.

_**x-x-x**_

**Diary Entry, August 27**

ZOMG! Only a few more days and I start school! I am so excited! You're probably wondering what I did the past week that took me so long to write in here again. If you don't care well too bad! Haha! I have the power of the almighty quill of writing! Bwahaha! Anyway, after going to see my uncle, we went to get ice cream, we were caught by my Da, but I convinced him to become an accomplice in our search for the Great Fluffy Ice Cream Mountain. We reached the kitchens and the elves attacked me! With hugs(: oh yes and I realized I can write smiley faces! It took me long enough. I told Hagrid about my strange relationship with hogs. He believes that it is coincidence, but Stitch thinks that its fate and that I will one day marry a hog. I do hope he's wrong because I don't want hoggy children! Snorting is unattractive! Oh dear… I rather not think about this for too long. I am back home for the last week so I can pack up (: My parents and I live in Godric's Hollow in a fairly large house that is down the lane from my dad's childhood home. He doesn't like talking about it but I guess that's fine. My mom tells me that it's for the better that he not share it with us. I guess I should trust her judgment. Anyway the past week has been spent playing in the playground and packing for Hogwarts. Oh but the best part is that I met a boy my age while playing on the swings! He was really nice and pretty funny, he said his name was James and he lives right across from me! Guess what else? He's a wizard, and he's going to Hogwarts! I am so glad that at least I'll know someone on the train! He was very friendly; I think I might like him. Anyway, bye diary, I have to finish packing.

_**x-x-x**_

Raven went to her closet and began stuffing her uniform robes into her backpack. She did not have much to pack seeing as her uncle had given her trunk to her mother back at Hogwarts so as not to have to carry it around on the train. Raven could never have been more grateful.

The next couple of days were spent with James at the playground, flying around on their broomsticks. Finally the day of the train ride to school came and Raven was ever so anxious. Her parents met James' parents and since Albus and Minerva had to apparate to Hogwarts to get ready for the Sorting and Feast, they let Raven go with James and his parents. The duo said their goodbyes to James' parents and boarded the train, ready to embrace the coming year.

* * *

A/N: yes I know that James and Lily move to Godric's Hollow AFTER they leave school and go into hiding, but hey I needed Raven to meet James first and this just made more sense and was way easier than making up some random place for her and her parents to live so yea. Please review because I'm not sure if I should even continue this one. I want to but reviews will help me write faster (:


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Barmy Adventures of Mars and the Marauders**

**Chapter 2**

James and I walked down the aisle all the way down to the last compartment. Only two people were there and they looked like they were having a serious conversation, but we asked if we could sit anyway and they said sure. The red haired girl smiled brightly at James and I. I instantly knew this girl could become a friend, maybe even a good one. The pale, greasy haired boy just nodded and looked out the window. He looked kind of mean, but sad.

Hmmm... He reminds me of someone... I'll think about that later.

"Hullo, I'm Raven, this is James." I extended my hand to the girl. She smiled gently and shook it, "Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape." She indicated the quiet boy at the window. James nodded towards the two and grinned, "Hi."

The door was opened once more and the heads of 3 boys looked in. A shaggy haired boy with dazzling grey eyes looked straight at me and smiled, "Any space left?"

James looked at the others in the compartment and Lily nodded, Severus was silent, and I just stared at the boy's eyes. "Come on in."

The three boys walked in, a mousy haired boy walked in after Grey-Eyes and a chubby fella. Grey-eyes sat next to Lily, who was across from Severus. In need of more space, I went next to Severus, Grey-eyes now in front of me, next to him was James. The mousy haired boy sat next to me, and next to him was Chubby.

Bloody hell, this is barmy! How can we all fit?

Apparently Grey-eyes felt the same, "How can we all fit here?"

Most just shrugged, but James spoke up, "This is the last compartment, hence the largest, my Dad told me." We all nodded in understanding. An awkward silence fell upon the packed compartment. James squirmed and turned to Grey-Eyes. "James Potter, you are?"

Grey-eyes face split into a smug grin, "Sirius Black, nice to meet you."

James nodded, and his eyes went to me, so I spoke up to help him, "I'm—"

I was cut off by the door opening again. A raven-haired girl popped her head in and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Sirius, "Siri, did you take my wand?"

Sirius squirmed next to Lily and pulled out a sleek ash wand. "Sorry A, must've forgot I took it," he said handing it to her. She smirked, and muttered her thanks. She turned to leave, but before she closed the door, she looked over her shoulder to look at the luggage rack above Sirius' head, and then lowered her gaze to Sirius. A glint in her eyes flashed and she left, but as she closed the door, my book-bag fell on Sirius' head. His face went red and a look of pain and annoyance was on his face, quickly getting up, rubbing the growing lump, he stuck his head out the door.

"Oi! Andy! Get back here!"

"See ya later, Siri."

Then he came back inside grumbling something that sounded like, "Girl... end of me... payback," and then he noticed everyone watching. James inquired, "Girlfriend, mate?"

His eyes widened and he let out a bark of laughter, "Girlfriend? She's my sister!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"Sister? You two acted like an old married couple!" James laughed.

Sirius cursed, "Reggie says that too! NOOOOOO!"

Now the compartment was bursting with giggles, chortles, and full-blown laughing. Severus was the first to catch his breath, "Who is she, though?"

Sirius caught his breath, "My twin, Andy. I have an older cousin named Andromeda, and everyone called her Andy, Dad fell in love with the name and said, next child we have will be named Andy! So when mum found out we were twins, yeah..."

Severus nodded and shot Lily a subtle look; she didn't catch it a she was talking to James. I dozed off, but when I came back, I heard whispering next to me so I listened in.

Severus seemed exhilarated, "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, but she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

Sirius looked around at the word. James looked at Sirius, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius' grin dropped, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius stopped being, well... Serious and grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword and I bit back a giggle.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?" I inwardly winced. "No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. I squirmed, this was bad and it was going to get ugly. Dad warned me this could happen between houses...

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed. Jerk! Wait they left their bags! Uh—

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius hollered as the door slammed.

I stood up and slapped James. "You're such a jerk! What the bloody hell did they do to you? Huh? They were having their OWN conversation and you just HAVE to interrupt and make it an argument! What is wrong with you? I thought you were nice!"

The compartment fell in total silence and I glared straight at James' eyes. He hesitated and looked away but his eyes ended meeting mines anyway. "Raven—"

"Don't you 'Raven' me, James Potter! What would you do if I ended up in Slytherin? Would you stop being my friend?" James was silent and his eyes flooded with guilt.

"I would never—"

I glared daggers straight at him, "Actions speak louder than words, Potter! And from the act I just witnessed I know better than to believe your-your- your BULLSHIT!"

James winced. He tried vainly to put in a few words. "No James, I knew the boy I met in Godric's Hollow. Not this-this- git on the train!" with that I grabbed my bag, and Lily's and Severus' bags and stormed out of there, but just as I left, I noticed Sirius watching me. The other two boys seemed glued to the scene. I slammed the door in Sirius' face before disappearing down the train looking for Lily and Severus.

x-x-x

**James' POV**

**Rewind**

Sirius laughed and hollered after Snape and Evans. Then it was silent for a moment before Raven shot up and slapped me, I turned to see her eyes murdering mines. I tried to look away but something in her twinkling blue eyes, caught mines. A force that made me look into their murderous depths. She was yelling at me, but all I caught was her cursing me out and when she said that first curse.. Merlin's pants I blew it. She was a nice girl, very fair, but I knew she was pissed. She rarely cursed a word other than bloody hell and barmy but now I made her furious.

I listened to her rant and tried to make a few feeble excuses but she saw through them. I felt so guilty about my actions, those eyes made me see that I was a git... Why? Why now? Why me? I tried to save myself, "Raven, you know I- your my friend! I would never- you know me!" Then she said words that truly hurt. "No James, I knew the boy I met in Godric's Hollow. Not this-this- git on the train!" Her twinkly eyes lost its sparkle and they turned into ice. She grabbed a bunch of bags and stormed out. My world was slowly collapsing. No girl had ever said that to me, no FRIEND had ever done that to me, but she had, and I let her. No. No. No. I heard the slam of a door but my ears were buzzing and my strength was fading. I swiveled around, "Sapphire!"

She was gone.

**A/N: I could totally leave it here as a cliff hanger… No flames please? I only posted this because I already had but to be honest that flamer on my xmen/dark knight story really affected me and yeah… he/she was a bastard... bye guys =/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

_Where are they? They went down this way._ I looked around for any sign of them but no luck.

_Damn... What a barmy train ride!_

I stopped in the middle of the corridor and sank to my knees, and pulled out my journal.

**x-x-x**

**Diary Entry, September 1**

Today has been a disaster. Not just a little oh-I-stained-my-favorite-shirt disaster, oh no. A huge Zombies-are-taking-over-the-world disaster!

I yelled at James because a few minutes ago I found out he is a total Jerk! (just in case mum reads this, I thought)

Diary, can I ask you an honest and sincere question?

_(It's not going to write back! I thought and so I wrote back to myself)_

Yes.

Ok good! Thanks, well my question is: Would you still love me even if I was on a Hogwarts house that you didn't like?

_(I'm going mad, I swear on Merlin's fluffy beard!)_

Of course! How can I not?

You're a book...

That may be true, but I am a book that is written by you, so I'm actually you.

I can't believe I just told myself that...

Believe it! It's on parchment & written in ink!

Might aswell sign over my rights to my parents so they know I'm mentally incapable of functioning.

That's a lie and you know it, plus Dad is a little...

Coocoo in the watermelon?

I was going to say barmy but that works too...

Yay! :D well I think someone's coming so I'm going to put you away.

Nuuuuuu! Come back Ra—

**x-x-x**

I shut the book closed and stuffed it in my bag. Quickly I got up and looked around.

"Hullo!" a voice came from behind me. I shrieked and jumped. I turned to see it was just the same raven-haired girl with the same grey eyes as Sirius Black. This was Andy Black, his sister. I blinked and remembered she greeted me, "Hi."

Andy tilted her head slightly and gave me a mellow, scanning look. Suddenly she grinned and pulled my arm towards her and dragged me towards a compartment.

"Where are we—"

But she swung the door open, shuffled in behind me and sat me down randomly. She sat down across from me and looked next to me, "Hey, guess who I found roaming the corridor?"

I looked around bewildered, thinking she was mad, but was proven wrong as there truly was other people in the compartment. I met the same obsidian eyes that burned through Lily Evans, but this time they burned through me. Severus Snape and Lily Evans were in the compartment.

An awkward silence fell upon the small space. Lily spoke first, "Hi again..." Andy raised an eyebrow. "Why—" she stopped and closed her eyes frustrated, "Did you guys come from Sirius Black's compartment?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, why?"

Now, I'm not entirely sure she heard me because she immediately shot out of the space and could be heared running up the corridor.

The silence was once again penetrating, but several yelps, pangs, and rustling were heard throughout the train from the compartment the three of us had just left. Severus looked out the window, Lily played with the tips of her long fiery hair and I counted hogs in my head. Maybe Stitch was right... About the hogs, I mean.

Not five minutes had passed when Andy returned with a frying pan in hand. "Sorry, had to deal with a troublesome star," she said suspiciously cheerful. The three of us looked wary of her as she put the frying pan in her shoulder-bag. She turned back to us and looked at each of us firmly in the eyes.

"I apologize in advance for whatever my brother will do to you these coming 7 years. I must inform you that I may be related to him but I will never bully someone with a stupid reason. I am Andy Black, younger sister of Sirius Black. I will help you guys in ANY way to make up for my brother's idiocy."

Lily and I nodded slowly, and Severus just watched her wary and questioning. She sighed and sat down next to me, at the window across from Severus.

"I dread to ask, but I have to know. What did my brother do?"

Lily and I eyed Severus nervously. He growled lightly and Andy didn't even take it harshly. She turned to us and stage whispered, "Is he a werewolf?"

Severus jumped 3 feet in the air and the temperature of the room dropped at the intensity of his glare. Andy looked straight in his black holes and didn't seem phased whatsoever. The edges of her mouth twitched, "You would cower in fear of my mother."

He looked confused but his glare didn't waver.

Andy chuckled darkly and said, "Well at least he's not a halfbreed, would've sucked to be half-blood and halfbreed in Slytherin."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "And how would you know if I were a half-blood or a halfbreed, or even, a Slytherin?"

She smirked, "You have the makings of a Slythindor," the three of us lost her there, "and I'm a Pureblood. I'm related to all other purebloods and you, Slythindor are not a Pureblood. I would recognize you. If you were a halfbreed you would have been more worried than offended. That glare says a lot, Slythindor."

Severus' face fell and he sat back down, glaring at her lighter than before. Did he get tired of glaring? Lily tentatively spoke up, "What's a Slythindor?" I thought about the word as Andy answered, "A Hogwarts house." No it's not! I would know! Unless... Is there? Is it some top secret—

"My uncle and I made it up." I'm confused ad I voiced that. "Huh?" Lily had the same confused look. Slythindor? Slyth... Indor? Slytherin? And—

"A type of Slytherin?" I asked.

Andy nodded and grinned, "You've almost got it."

Severus' glare intensified, "That's stupid why would you—"

I cut him off, gasping, "A Slytherin with Gryffindor traits!"

I swear on Merlin, I could see the lightbulb turn on in Lily's head.

Severus glared at Andy, "I am NO such THING!"

Andy smirked at him, once again looking straight in his eyes. "If you're not then why are you being so brave about possibly getting into a fight with a girl who carries around a frying pan? Plus your being loyal to Slytherin. Loyalty ad bravery are both Gryffindor qualities. Isn't that right, Dumbledore?"

I looked at her, how did she know my last name? Only James knew! I hadn't told anyone! "What are you talking about?"

She and Snape didn't break eye contact. "Your Journal. It says your last name on the back. You will learn soon that I am very observant. Our resident half-blood Prince has noticed aswell."

Severus froze, as did I. Lily was confused. Andy turned to me smirking. "You have the makings of either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. You're very kind but still seem like the learning type. You wouldn't disappoint as a Ravenclaw, but the twinkle in your eyes tells me that you can be sweet and eager just until that twinkle disappears, then the cause of the disappearing twinkle should haul ass away from you. Want to know how I can tell?"

I was too shocked to answer but my jaw dropped and my eyes popped a little, she took that as a yes. The others listened intently.

"I can tell you're kind because someone unkind would not let me drag them away from wherever and then stuff them into an awkward conversation. Kind people usually take the time to listen someone out. That's how I know you can be fierce. I overheard you shouting at that Potter boy."

My eyes widened, she heard that?

"I think the entire train heard that."

I came out of my shock to ask something, "How do you know I have a thirst for knowledge?"

She genuinely smiled, "The way you hang on my every word waiting to find something interesting and the fact that you have 3 books in your bag kind of helped."

I let out a snort, "Wow! Of course! You said you were very observant."

She nodded in what looked like either affirmation or satisfaction. Damn. I just confirmed to her that I was hanging on her every word.

Severus looked at Andy once again, "You're a Ravenclaw. Hands down. A Slytherin wouldn't blurt all that out."

Andy looked over at me, got up, grabbed the two book-bags that weren't mine and threw the yellow one at Lily. "You're surely a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor; Loyal, kind, fair, brave, not afraid of a fight if push comes to shove. You on the other hand," she turned to Snape looking at his ratty bag, "Want to prove yourself and make something out of yourself."

Lily checked her watch, "We'll be there in half an hour we should change," she nodded to me. I nodded and followed her to the bathrooms leaving Andy and Severus alone.

**x-x-x**

**Andy's POV**

They left and I looked over once more at the Prince boy.

"Unlike your muggle father." He growled and ripped his bag out of my hand, I frowned continuing, "And there is no doubt that you will with all those thick books in your bag. Your grandfather was a distant cousin of my great-aunt. You have his eyes. I met him once, just before he passed away. He was very ambitious and wise. He would have been proud to have you as a grandson. Don't take the disowning personally. All of those old purebloods are very ignorant. That would be one of your grandfather's few flaws."

He turned his back on me to face the window. I sighed and frowned. Why do I always do that? Mum always says that's it's creepy to just tell a stranger everything about them. My thoughts were interrupted by Prince's throat clearing, and I looked up.

His hand was in front of me, "We weren't properly introduced. My name is Severus Snape."

I couldn't help a pleased smile to replace my grim one, while I raised my own hand. "Hullo, Mr. Snape. I'm Andy Black."

His scowl that hadn't moved since I had first seen him melted off his face and a shy grin pulled at his lips. We shook hands and I cleared my throat, "Well I guess you could call me Andy." His grin finally made it to his face and he said, "Call me Severus, please. I guess we should follow the others' examples and change into our robes."

The redhead and Dumbledore walked back in. I smiled meekly at him, "We can finish this conversation later."

He nodded and grabbed his own bag and the girls watched as we exited and went down opposite sides of the corridor.

That was weird…

**A/N: I took too much time to do the train ride -.- but next one is the sorting! :D thanks to the reviews& I would enjoy some more if it's alright (=**

**btw i hope you guys like Andy because she is my like... how do i say it? oh yea... MY LIFE'S WORK! MY BRAIN'S CHILD! :D so yeah. love her *death glare***


	5. Chapter 4

Ok there are 2 lines here that I want you guys to guess where they came from. You get to be a character in the story if you get it right! :D

Chapter 4

Raven's POV

The rest of the train ride went by quickly and peacefully. Lily and I talked of Shakespeare, while Andy was silently scribbling in a tiny black book. Severus was multitasking with shooting looks at Lily and his book and, occasionally, Andy.

When the train came to a halt, we packed our books and items and waited for half the train to empty out and then ran down to the boats. Hagrid was there and I ran to hug him, Stitch was with him. Lily, Severus, and Andy went to a different boat as I got in with Hagrid. Stitch gave a wolfish smile and tackled me. I love him, haha. After petting his ears a bit and watched as my beautiful home came into view.

My Hogwarts.

FFW

The Sorting began and all of us were crowding between the tables, waiting for our names to be called. We faced the candlelit House tables, lined with rapt faces.

One of the first few names to be called was Andy. She went up to the podium and eyed the Hat curiously. She put it in her head and the hat mumbled and hmmm'd. Of course he was speaking into her mind but he often made humming noises while deciding. She sat for a while, her eyes alive with emotion. They were mostly questioning and mischievous. The Hall was silent for the entire moment until finally she smirked and the hat's mouth split open to yell out, "_RAVENCLAW!"_

She strolled to the Ravenclaw table and sat on an edge. Then it was Sirius' turn and he swaggered to the hat. It was placed on his head and it was less than a minute before it screamed, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

After Sirius sat down, mum called Bones, Amelia and she got into Ravenclaw. I watched as she went to sit across from Andy. Then I turned my attention back to the front. A few more people were Sorted and I was on my toes when Mum yelled out Dumbledore. Me.

My heart froze and the hall became silent and still. I knew that would happen, my Dad warned me. Who knew they would care so much that their Headmaster had a daughter.

I slowly walked up to the stool, slipped the hat on and sat still for moments as the Hat was silent.

_-Well well well... Look who's back. The curious little... Bumblebee._

_+Don't call me that! I'm not Latin and never shall be!_

_-Your name says otherwise..._

_+Watch it Hat! I could still burn you_

_-You wouldn't and you know that you little Hufflepuff._

_+Is that my House?_

_-No._

_+Well then what am I going to be living in for the next 7 years?_

_-Impatience is not a good trait of Hufflepuffs, but a strong one amongst Gryffindors and Slytherins._

_+What's your point? You saying I'm a bad Hufflepuff?_

_-Never said you were a Hufflepuff._

_+Great, so I'm NOT a Hufflepuff. If not that, then what?_

_-Courage is prominent in you._

_+So I'm a Gryffindor?_

_-Not quite_

_+You're barmy! That's two house u reject!_

_-I never said you weren't in one of them._

_+Yup, you're barmy! Those several thousand years of life have finally gotten to you..._

_-Disrespectful, impatient, brave, nice, empathetic, loyal, thirst for knowledge, I see a lot of ambition. Want to get out of Daddy's shadow, do you not?_

_+Well yeah! You saw how the entire hall went silent when Mum called my name! I'm not a person yet! I'm just the Headmaster's daughter!_

_-So ambition is your most prominent feature... Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness..._

_+Wait, what?_

_-Yes, it is decided. Over the summer you have changed. Recent events have shown me you truer colors. You were a Gryffindor before, but now I see... Yes it shall be. These are dark times; you want to create House unity? This is the best way for it. Hogwarts needs to be united or divided we fall. Good luck Miss Raven Dumbledore._

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_'Wait... What? What in the bloody hell just happened?_' I thought as I slipped off the hat and stood.

The hall was silent. Watching. Waiting. I looked toward my parents and I saw my Mum frowning. Uncle Sluggy was chortling happily and my father was beaming. What? He was glad I was in Slytherin?

I walked towards the applauding table. I was in shock. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius' confused stare. I looked away and towards the Ravenclaw table and saw Andy grinning brightly. She was happy about it too? I'm confused. She gave me a thumbs up and I sat, and then looked toward the line of first years. Severus nodded approvingly and Lily smiled at me. What happened to James? I couldn't see him. Then again I'm afraid to know what he was thinking.

I whipped my head to look at my Mum again and her lips were in an accepting grin. I nodded and she looked back at the list to call more names.

**(A/N: I am going to skip a few people cause they aren't important yet!)**

Snape's POV

Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!"

I watched Lily walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, an barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "_Gryffindor!_"

I let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at me, and there was a sad little smile on her face. I frowned and mentally sighed, _this couldn't be possible... Well at least I know the Dumbledore girl from the train..._

I saw Sirius Black move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him. _That's a good sign..._

Raven's POV

The roll call continued and I watched as the Mousey haired boy, the chubby boy, and James joined Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. At last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Mum called Snape.

I watched as he walked to the stool, and placed the hat upon his head. "_Slytherin!_" cried the Sorting Hat.

And Severus Snape moved off to my side of the Hall, away from Lily to where we were cheering him, to where a blonde prefect, badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snape on the back as he passed. He shot me a look and I grinned, gesturing him to sit with me closer to the Ravenclaw table where Andy was sitting. I saw as he looked at her and she flashed him a bright smile. His lips twitched to grin but then his eyes caught Lily's and he frowned once more. I saw that Lily shrugged and half-smiled. Snape's shoulder's drooped slightly and he used his hair to hide his face as he sat down beside me. We watched as the rest of the first years were Sorted.

Finally the Sorting concluded and Dad went up to the podium and the Hall fell in silence. He looked towards me and his eyes twinkled their famous twinkle. Mines twinkled just like his and he opened his mouth to speak to the students.

"Welcome to those new to our numbers and welcome back to the veterans! What a Sorting! Very interesting. As you all watched, Raven Dumbledore is attending here. For those curious, yes she is my daughter, but that is not the important notice I must give you."

My eyes widened and I blushed slightly. _Why!_

"As all the upper years know by now, the Forbidden Forest still lives up to its name, Forbidden. Remember that first years. Also, I must inform you that we have a new teacher!"

Murmurs passed through the Hall.

"Please welcome, Madame Hooch! She will be the new flying instructor as Mister Jones retired to allow his children to attend Hogwarts without any... troubles," he looked toward the Hufflepuff table and everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

"The schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning and Mr. Filch would like me to remind students that magic is not allowed in the hallways between classes. With that said, I allow you to dig in!"

He sat back down and the Hall as a whole turned to their plates to stuff their faces with the delicious food in front of them.

I looked down the table to see Mexican food and I rushed over to it, grabbed a quesadilla and rushed back to my seat. I ate the foreign wrap and sat back satisfied as Severus dug into steak and kidney pie. I caught sight of another quesadilla and made a grab for it. But then some jerk got it first, I looked up and saw it to be a black haired girl with curly hair. I glared at her and she cackled and took a bite of it. I growled and she darted towards the prefect and I followed. He was a blonde haired 5th year. He looked at both of us and turned to the other girl.

"Bellatrix, she is just a first year, give her the Mexican... Thing."

I glared at him and spat, "It's a quesadilla!"

He rolled his eyes at me and the other girl poured at him, "But Lucius! I got it first and she's His daughter!" she shot a look towards the Head Table.

I looked at her questioningly, "What does my father have to do with this?"

Lucius directed his head towards Bellatrix and spoke sternly, "Yes Bella, what does Dumbledore have to do with this? You best give the Headmaster's pet her food or you might be in trouble for crossing her."

"I have never heard something so ridiculous! What is your problem! I'm not getting special treatment for being the Headmaster's daughter! So take it back! And all this for a damn quesadilla! You're both ridiculous!" I stalked off after the tongue-lashing I gave them. When I got back to my seat, I saw a quesadilla on my plate. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I asked Snape but he hadn't put it there... Who would've been that nice? I slowly ate my quesadilla and noticed a note under it. I said S.O.B. I looked around but didn't see anyone suspicious. Ew. What a creeper! But at least they were nice enough to give me the quesadilla!

**(A/N: this is where writer's block gets you! But I want to get the first day over with sooo...)**

One dessert later, the feast ended and everyone went to their common rooms. I followed Severus up to two dividing hallways and we said goodbye as we went to our separate dorm rooms.

I got to the door of the first year Slytherin girls and walked in to find a blonde that looked suspiciously like Bellatrix.

"Hullo..."

She jumped and turned around, "Oh... Hello!"

"Hi... I'm-"

"Raven Dumbledore! Yeah... Everyone knows who you are after what happened in the Great Hall!"

My eyes widened, "You saw that?"

She giggled, "It was the welcome speech! Everyone saw it!"

"Oh... That! Yeah... You are?"

She got up and walked towards me, "Narcissa Black, I'm the twins' cousin."

I shook her hand and grinned, "I know them! Great to meet you."

She nodded, "Likewise."

I looked around and sat on the bed next to hers. "Do you know who else is in this dorm?"

She shook her head, "Not really, I wasn't paying attention at the Sorting."

I frowned, "Me neither."

Before she could respond, the door flew open and in walked a short brunette. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on us. She smiled lightly and got the bed nearest the bathroom. She looked back at us and grinned, "Hi, I'm Alecto Carrow."

I looked at her, what a horrid name for such a sweet girl! "Hullo, I'm Raven Dumbledore."

Narcissa grinned, "I'm Narcissa Black."

Alecto giggled, "You're Bellatrix's little sister aren't you?"

Narcissa grimaced, "Sadly."

My eyes widened, "You're that girls SISTER?"

She frowned, "Not by choice, most definitely!"

Alecto frowned, "Wait, we are just three! There are five beds! Who are the other two?"

Narcissa and I shrugged, "We didn't pay attention to the Sorting."

Just as our shoulders began to shlump, the door creaked open...

A/N: crappy cliffhanger! :D YAY

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters! Oh and as u realized most of the future baddies are actually NICE! *dramatic gasp* guess why? :D cuz Voldy still hasn't gotten to them! Their only firsties :) R&R please!

Bye,

MARS :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey duckies :) took a while to get these last 2 chappies done but they are! Plz enjoy :) oh btw this one sucks**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Marauders or Snape :) I just like playing with them(; I own Andy, Raven, and all characters you don't recognize.**

**Andy: Can you just show them what happens?**

**Mary(me): No! That would be stupid!**

**Raven: then why did you write this?**

**Mary: IT'S FILLER!**

**Andy: just ignore them! Read on Duckies!**

**Mary: WAIT!**

**Andy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?**

**Mary: find the famous line! :D no one found the 2 lines in the last chapter :(**

**Andy: done?**

**Mary: yeah... :(**

**Andy: good ! READ!**

**x-x-x**

**Diary Entry, September 3**

Hullo Diary :) I'm sorry I haven't returned to you in two days but it's been hectic. Well maybe you would like to know that I am now a Slytherin. Yeah I know, shocking! I thought for sure I would be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw! Never a Slytherin! The Sorting Hat said something about me being very ambitious and brave and loyal and intelligent? I dunno. I thought with brave and loyal I would get into Gryffindor. That would have been nice since Mum and Dad were both lions. Uncle Sluggy is very pleased with my Sorting. I hope he doesn't favor me in classes :( that wouldn't be fair for everyone else! I want to get my grades on my own not through favoritism! :( I made a few friends though! I'm now rather good friends with Severus Snape, Andy Black, and Lily Evans. Oh! Andy told me about this boy called Michael Jones! She said he was a really cool Hufflepuff. I think I know who he is, probably have him for Charms and History of Magic.

Oh yes I forgot to mention that my schedule is very amazing! I got it yesterday and so far I've had Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts! The Defense teacher is very good! Apparently she has only been here two years. She's pretty fun so no complaining here. My roommates are okay aswell. I have Narcissa Black, Alecto Carrow, and the Greengrass twins. I get along pretty well with Narcissa and the twins but Alecto is a bit too cheery for my taste... She's weird. Oh, I gotta go! I'm having lunch and I gotta get to the dungeons for Potions with the Gryffindors! Bye :D

**x-x-x**

**Andy's POV**

"Hey Andy!"

I turned around to find my friend Raven calling me over to the Slytherin table. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Raven, what's up?"

She giggled and looked at Severus a few spaces away talking to my cousin, Narcissa. He was looking at me every so often. I caught his eyes and we both smirked and looked away. I looked down at Raven.

"Yeah? What about him?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a tart while grabbing my arm and dragging me out to the Entrance Hall. I noticed Severus frown from the corner of my eye.

She stopped just outside a maintenance closet. She put her hand on her hip and bonked my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hey! What's that for?" I said bonking her back. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of the tart. "He keeps looking at you every chance he gets!"

I sighed, "He does that to Lily as well and how do you know he's not looking at you?"

She smirked and said, "He does that to both of you, and he doesn't do it to me because Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black are taking up my line of sight almost constantly! That and he never actually looks at me! We just talk, you derp!"

I frowned, "My brother bothering you? And No, I'm not the derp!"

She laughed, "No, your brother has potions with me next. God knows how THAT'S gonna work out," she rolled her eyes,"with James and Peter there too. Honestly! Lupin is the only normal one of them!"

I chuckled and looked around, "Yeah..."

She laughed and perked up at the sound of the bell, I raised my eyebrows. "Excited to see your favorite creepers?"

She blushed and shooed me away, "Shush you! I just wanna see my uncle!"

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, ok! See ya Bee!" I walked away from her playful glare to head up to Defense Against the Dark Arts on the 3rd floor.

**x-x-x**

**[Omnipresent point of view]**

"Hello class, I am Professor Jordan. I will be teaching you the basics of Defense and you will cover a few simple hexes and jinxes. Pull out your text books and turn to page 394."

The class pulled out their books and flipped to the page.

The rest of the class time was spent learning about dragons. Andy was paired with a Hufflepuff named Michael Jones. They joked half the class behind Professor Jordan's back. They got along very well.

**x-x-x**

**Raven's POV**

_This sucks..._

"Class please turn your attention to the list of ingredients and pull out your books for directions."

James got up awkwardly and went to the ingredients cupboard. I slumped in my seat and I looked in front of me at Severus and Lily. I sighed and threw a small note at Lily.

She opened it and read it, she took out her quill and ink. She looked at me and rolled her eyes then proceeded to answering my note. She threw it back at me and I caught it. I opened it.

**R: Why does my Uncle hate me?**

**L: he doesn't know what happened on the train. Just deal with it, he's not that bad to you.**

My jaw dropped, and I quickly scribbled my reply.

**R: to me! But not to you and Severus! Plus it's AWKWARD!**

I threw her the note just as James placed the ingredients on the table.

She rolled her eyes at me and swiped her nose with her forefinger while looking at James.

She wanted me to talk to him. Damn it!

I scratched my right ear, _yes_.

Severus came back with their ingredients and they began their potion.

I turned to my cauldron and sighed. I pulled James' open book towards me and read the first few directions. I put the water to boil on a low fire and James passed me the dried nettles.

Uncle Sluggy passed by the rows to inspect everyone's potion to make sure they started out right.

He nodded at me and I smiled slightly. Then James looked at me and my face fell. He frowned and went back to the potion. I felt Lily looking at me and I looked up to meet her green gaze. I nodded and put my hand up to show her that I would get to it. She nodded and went back to her cauldron. I did the same and saw that James had crushed the snake fangs and added them. He stirred clockwise three times and I dropped in the stewed horned slugs essence. The potion was now the correct color and we had to let it sit for 20 minutes before taking it off the cauldron and adding the last ingredient. James sat back and looked around the room. I played with my hands and watched as Lily as Severus sat back as well to let the boil cure potion simmer. A note appeared on my lap. I opened it and read.

**Hey... -Jay**

I sighed, the time came to do the grown up thing. I grabbed my quill and scribbled.

**Hi James... -Raven**

I placed the note on the desk and he grabbed it. He quickly read and wrote something then passed it again. I read it.

**Are you still mad at me? I won't be shocked if you are.. I was a git. -Jay**

I re-read it a couple times and noted that he was squirming next to me. I grabbed my quill and wrote.

**I still am, you're right. You were a git. -Sapphire**

I lightly put it in his hand and watched as he read. He smiled a little. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes. I love that glint... It meant he was happy. He put the note down and completely turned to me.

"Hey Sapphire," he grinned stupidly. I giggled and hugged him, "Hey Jay."

He hugged me back and said, "I'm sorry..."

I pulled back, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the people you offended."

He shot a glance at the table in front of us. I looked at Lily an saw that her and Severus were in deep conversation.

James looked back at me, "I will... When I get the chance!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly, "You're not gonna do it unless I'm there so you'll do it at dinner or tomorrow."

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, fine. What about in History of Magic tomorrow?" I perked up and nodded, "That's perfect! No one does anything in there anyway!" He smiled and my eyes widened as behind him someone ruined their potion. I gasped, "Oh no!" I quickly pulled James away before he could get the acid on him. He stumbled and almost fell on me but someone from behind me caught us before we would hit the stone. The ruined cauldron just about erupted like a volcano and the acidic substance burned through everything but the stone floor. James and the person behind me helped me up. I turned to see who had helped but he was gone already. James went to take the cauldron of the fire and added the porcupine quills while I sat back down and found a note that said, "S.O.B."

I put it in my pocket and watched as my uncle ran around shooing everyone away and taking the student who had ruined their potion up to the hospital wing. The bell rang and before I could look for S.O.B. everyone ran out with their belongings.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: sorry it was kinda short but I left it here at a dual request from my friends :) REVIEW! or no new chapter for a month MWAHAHAHA just one will do :)**

**-MARS**


	7. Chapter 6

Ch6 Barmy Adv

Hey guys my laptop is being stupid. Sorry :( since school is over then I might be able to post faster but I doubt that :) oh this chapter really abuses the word barmy lol and there's just a bunch of fluff here XD totally gushy mushy crap i almost barfed at the prospect of most of it XD so here you go- SNAPE/LILY/OC MAJOR CHAPTER lol

x-x-x

Diary Entry, September 15

Hullo Dear, how have you been? Cold in a drawer? Sorry :(

Ok so it's been a while and I just wanted to jot down a few things that have happened so far. My fight with James? Over :) Andy's friend Michael Jones? He's our official new best boy friend. Severus is apparently Lily and Andy's best boy friend but that's fine by me since honestly Severus is only exceptionally kind to them so I'm ok with that. James is acting weird around me and that has me worried about our renewed friendship. His friend's have apparently been wary of me because I'm a Slytherin... That's something that's really bugging me :/ everyone either expects me to be nice and odd because I'm a Dumbledore, or a stick in the mud because I'm a McGonagall, or evil because I'm a Slytherin! NO ONE ACTUALLY HAS GOTTEN TO KNOW ME YET! Except maybe a dozen people, but they are either in my dorm or were on the train ride! It's ridiculous! Grrrrrrrr! Why does this happen? It's stupid that they are so prejudiced and discriminating! It's like the Holocaust is going on and they think we're the Nazi and their the Jews and Gypsies! Bloody Hell! It's frustrating to be treated so wrongly by people who don't know you :( diary, did I ever tell you that I love you? Well I do. You actually listen. You're the best friend I vent to who'll just listen :) oh Merlin... I'm going mad! This is barmier than that painting of Barnabas the Barmy! Bye Diary, I think I'll show some trolls how to dance :) hehehe Snape is staring, how barmy usually he just stares at An-

x-x-x

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

I jumped about a foot in the air when Severus spoke curiously. I slammed my diary closed with my hand. Breathing quickly made me lightheaded and I turned to see Severus staring at me concerned.

"It's just my, uh, notes for, err-"

"Transfiguration?"

I looked up to see Mum walking over and quickly picked up my wand and muttered, "Fera Verto," successfully turning the rat into a clear goblet. Narcissa gaped at it and back at me, "How did you do that on your first try?" Severus beside me smirked and I tried to ignore my mother's proud eyes glancing at me.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Severus pointed out. I looked at him once more, "Sorry I meant to say yes to the transfiguration thing. Hehe must have gotten distracted."

He nodded slowly, now with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

From the table next to ours Andy looked over at me and winked. I looked at her questioningly but felt something land in my hand. A piece of parchment? I opened it, OH MY WIZARD GOD! This girl is BARMY! I quickly shoved the paper into my textbook and turned around to glare at her. That little witch was laughing! LAUGHING! I didn't notice, with my gaping, that Severus had snatched the paper out of my book and read it.

x-x-x

Sev's POV

What the bloody hell are those girls talking about that is so funny?

I made a grab for the paper she had hidden and quickly opened it. In the middle of the paper the initials S.O.B. were surrounded in little stars and a large heart with an apostrophe S. Next to that were the initials R.S.D. and a little blue bird. Then the image began moving and he saw a lion at the bottom of the page following a snake around the edges of the page. When they reached the top corner the words, 'Gryffindors chase Snakes' were floating idly as a type of border.

My thoughts immediately went to Lily and my stomach did a tiny flip. Seeing the words brought up that strange feeling. I had very mixed feelings about that sensation.

It felt good but it brought about a wave of sadness and anxiety. I didn't like that. I didn't like the fact that when someone made Lily smile, I thought it should be me making her smile. Nothing got my mind off Lily! Well… there was ONE thing that got my mind off the cheery red-head, or rather one person who got my mind off her.

My eyes dared a glance at Andy and Raven. Andy had a teasing smile on her face and was still laughing at whatever she and Raven were talking about. Andy's smile shone bright pearly whites, and her one and only dimple on her right cheek, the slight crinkle of her nose, and the light in her gray eyes filled with mirth. She was the only one that got his mind off Lily Evans and boy was she good at it.

"Severus?"

My head whipped around to look at Narcissa. "Huh?"

She looked at me curiously, "You ok? What were you looking at over there?" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up a bit with nerves on being caught watching HER. "Oh nothing, just looking at the notes on the board…" I made up a lie. She nodded and turned away, seemingly believing the lie. I sighed and slipped the parchment back into Raven's textbook.

x-x-x

A/N: ok little severus/andy tease here XD sorta lol I dont know whether to just skip a lot of time to the christmas break, cause nothing rather important happens in first year, and then second year is a little fun because a certain R.A.B. starts school.

I was wondering,

do you guys honestly care to know what goes on during the first year?

Do you want me to write something on the christmas and halloween holidays?

Do you just want to skip to the Summer, and see how our friends deal with Summer Vacation?

Or do you want to see the reason that Severus and the not-yet-Marauder's still hate each other? :) PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS (PM or Review, doesnt matter) THANKS FOR READING!

-Mars


	8. Chapter 7

**The Barmy Adventures Of Mars and the Marauders**

**CHAPTER 7**

**a/n: I am SO DEPRESSED! I saw DH2 at my midnight premiere :( im sad. *SPOILER ALERT* Its over and so many things were discarded in the movie! Fred+Percy's moment, Charlie not even IN the movie! The twins had ONE LINE! At least the Prince's Tale was almost perfect :)**

**x-x-x**

**Diary Entry, October 31**

*Filch impression* Hello my sweet.

*back to normal* you have NO idea how long I've been practicing that! Sirius says its rather good, and James said I should do it to Filch someday. But I'm scared to get detention SO hehe no impressing Filch *shudder*  
That didn't come out right. Ok so I discarded you for nearly three whole weeks and I'm sorry but I was BUSY! I was actually busy studying for these two quizzes, Potions and History of Magic. I honestly am AWFUL at History, but thank Merlin that Sirius actually knows it. How he pays attention while sleeping? I don't know but I definitely admire it. As far as Potions goes, I need to study for the practical part of the Forgetfulness Potion… ironically I keep forgetting two ingredients. It's rather frustrating really. Anyway the Potions quiz is tomorrow, and the History of Magic quiz passed on Friday. It's Monday by the way, just thought I'd add that. Dunno why, but- Oh look how many times I wrote 'Sirius' that's uhm awkward… Well diary its about time you found out. James convinced his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to accept this little Snake into their friends. It took quite a while, mostly it was due to Lily and Andy. Andy having Sirius in a tight grip, seeing as she's his sister haha it was funny how she almost hexed him because he insulted Severus. Lily I think has a lot of influence over James, he seems to fancy her. HA! That's so ironic because I think Lily is too fond of Severus for it to be just friendship. Oh and ONE LAST thing before I go! That S.O.B. person from the beginning of term? Well there was one more incident, he has left a note in my bag that said, 'If you only opened your eyes, you would know who I was. –S.O.B.' Andy reckons its just Sirius playing with me. But I'm not so sure it's Sirius. This S.O.B. seems to be very romantic and sweet, while Sirius is rather tactless and rowdy. I just can't see the connection, but oh well? TODAY IS HALLOWEEN! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I'll wear my pumpkin patterned robes :) Ok BYE DIARY! I LOVE YOU!

**x-x-x**

**Andy's POV**

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," I sang in the entrance hall, dressed in purple robes patterned with constellations.

"Teach us something PLEASE!" Sirius came up behind me, causing me to jump slightly as he joined in. Then James came up on the other side, shouting.

"WHETHER WE BE OLD AND BALD!"

"Or young with scabby knees!"

Sirius, James, and I chorused in the entrance hall. Students turned to watch us as we stood perfectly still, belting out the lyrics to a steady beat.

"Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff," We continued our chorus, hearing Remus add, "AND MAYBE SOME CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

"For now they're bare and full of air," I noticed Severus' mouth twitch as if to laugh, but he didn't.

"Dead flies and bits of fluff!"

Raven stood up from next to Severus, "So teach us things worth knowing!"

"Bring back what we've forgot!" piped up Peter from somewhere in the Gryffindor table.

James, Sirius, and I stepped forward into the Great Hall, staring at Headmaster Dumbledore and the Staff Table. Raven stood at the Slytherin table, on her lonesome wearing her black robes with pumpkin patterns. Peter and Remus stood side-by-side at the Gryffindor table in their uniform robes, and I spotted Mike at the Hufflepuff table beginning to stand, in baby blue robes that looked like the cloudy sky above. Then the seven of us all turned to our peers and chorused the last bit, "Just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot!" We simultaneously raised our wands, each of us shot sparks of our house color.

The Great Hall was still and silent, then slowly Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick began clapping, the Gryffindors joined in as well as the rest of the staff, except for Filch. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables joined in slowly and even some of the Slytherins clapped, Severus excluded as he was busy trying to hold in laughter.

Professor Dumbledore strode to the podium, "Well what a spectacular show of school spirit! I believe some points are in order for this little show? Do you all agree?"

Several cheers sounded through the tables and Dumbledore nodded, "10 points for each house! For excellent show of school pride and house unity!"

Sirius and James practically gaped at Dumbledore. I smiled and walked over to my table, watching as my brother and James went to their own. Upon sitting down I received a few high fives and cheers from my dorm mates. I looked past them as Raven received many questioning looks from her house and Severus actually smiled at her. I got a strange feeling just as he did that, I don't know why actually. I should be happy they are getting along, right? Was I jealous? Nah, he looks at Lily in ways I have never seen him look at anyone else. He has the same look in his eyes when he looks at Lily, as Ted Tonks does when he looks at Andromeda. I think it's love…

In a second my smile was wiped off my face as I felt an unexpected sadness sweep over me. I could easily acknowledge that I did somewhat fancy Severus, but that was it, just a little crush. Nothing would ever come of it, seeing as Lily seems to fancy him. Perhaps it would be better to just let it go and focus on something more important, like my studies.

**x-x-x**

**Lily's POV**

I watched from my seat as Andy, Potter, Raven, Remus, Peter, Black, and Mike finished the school song and sat down, my table launching in maddening cheers for getting points from a little singing. I looked around to see how Andy, Mike, and Raven were being treated at their tables. Mike was slightly surrounded by two fellow first year Hufflepuffs, both girls. His house seemed pretty happy with him. I turned to look at the Ravenclaw table to see Andy get a similar reaction, but trying to look over at the table on the opposite side of the room, I noticed Raven was getting as good a reaction from her house. Actually, they all seemed to want to kick her out of the table, with the exception of her fellow first years, who were actually grinning at her, and Severus was smiling. Actually smiling! He rarely smiled, even around me. He sometimes seemed to just be out of it, or sometimes I would catch him watching Andy and Raven while they were off talking or studying. I smiled at the thought that Andy and Severus fancied each other, maybe something would happen! That could probably help Severus be a little more accepted by others, since no one seemed to like him except for Raven, Andy, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, and myself. What a shame, if only they knew he was actually a very interesting boy, and a wonderful friend. I was going to go back to my food, when I saw Andy's face go from cheery to crest-fallen in a flash. What could have happened? I continued eating dinner, determined to find out why her emotions had changed so quickly.

**x-x-x**

**A/N: yeah I'm really depressed because of DH2… The last two chapters (this one included) is just me showing you the little SS/LE/OC going on here. Yeah, this is SB/OC but I love Severus, Sirius, and Remus, SO the chapters for first year will just be a bit of fluff because actual action starts in third year :) YAY! So review and tell me what holiday you want me to do next, or whose thoughts you want me to write! I was thinking either Sirius, Remus, or Mike seeing as we haven't interacted with them so much :( REVIEW AND SUCH!**

**p.s. i realize this chapter is probably SHIT but cmon! Nothing ever happens to first years (except for the Golden Trio lol)! THEY CANT DO _ANYTHING_!**

**-Mars**


	9. Chapter 8

Christmas Eve

Dear Diary,

It's the week before Christmas and I would like to inform you that James and Sirius are acting weird. (Just a little too giddy from their usual happiness).It's suspicious... Well hope you aren't cold, I'm going to go find Lily to ask her for her Charms notes. That's my exam in about two hours! Happy Christmas! (As I probably won't write)

**x-x-x**

Remus and Andy were sitting together by the fireplace in the Great Hall, enjoying the peace and quiet of the castle while their friends finished their Charms midterms. They were just beginning to feel sleepy when the Hall doors opened. The Terrible Two came rushing towards them screaming like a babbling bumbling band of baboons. Remus and Andy exchanged a look, and brought their attention back to their friends.

"WE DID IT!" Sirius screeched.

"We FINALLY finished it!" James screamed triumphantly.

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about?" Remus and Andy chorused.

"THE MASTER PRANKSTER CROWN!" they exclaimed.

Remus and Andy were confused as they eyed the package in Sirius' hand warily.

Andy edged away on the bench, lowering her voice, "You aren't serious about that crown right? You guys aren't going to, y'know... Compete for it?"

Silence followed her question and she glared at her brother.

"Right?"

Sirius passed the package to James and squirmed under his twin's glare.

"Well... That's sort of—"

Sirius looked down at his feet, not realize that his sister was smirking.

"Because if you are," she spoke in a mischievous tone, "I want in."

James' and Sirius' head snapped up to make sure they heard right.

Bewildered, they questioned, "What?"

Remus was smirking beside her, "She said that she wants in. As do I."

Andy and Remus watched with amusement as their jaws dropped making them look like fish out of water.

"Remus, you? I thought you didn't like pranks!"

Remus rolled his eyes at James, "I never said that. I said that I didn't like YOUR pranks."

"Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere," Andy suggested, nodding towards the Head Table where the headmaster was staring at the little group. They nodded, gathered their bags, and headed out of the Hall.

**x-x-x**

A little boy sat alone on the love seat besides the fireplace. All the Hufflepuffs had left for Christmas. All but one.

Michael Jones sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest for more heat. The letter from his mum lay abandoned on the floor, dangerously close to the burning embers. With his mind, he tried to will it to move an inch, just so he wouldn't have to see it again. Not a chance. There it was, neatly folded; taunting him.

How could his parents do this to him? Just because of one incident...

Mike looked back at the previous month. His second year friend, Amos Diggory, was walking him to class for most of the month for reasons unknown to him. He was acting odd. Mike put it down to hormones as Amos had reached thirteen and hence entered puberty. What Mike hadn't put down was that Amos could have been flirting with him most of those times.

That resulted in him meeting Amos after hours at the kitchens, and being found by Filch just when Amos had pressed his lips unto his own. They had been taken to the Headmaster, and been given detention for being out after hours. The rumors of why they had been together began with the third years, and then spread to the rest of the school. The rumor? Amos and Mike were together. Of course Cristina Murray had sent a letter to her mum; gossiping about the news. Mrs. Murray was a very close friend of Mike's mum, and she told her all about the rumor. His father found out. Being the homophobe he was, instantly and without any consideration had disowned Michael. And that was what the letter held. His father refused to contact him and his mum's letter only said that he was disowned, and that he could never step foot in the house, and his things would be sent to him via owl sometime during the school year. His mother's last words stung him the most.

'I honestly don't know where I went wrong. How could I possibly have raised such a vile thing!'

The cowering boy sobbed silently into the black cushions; completely unaware that the foul letter was beginning to burn, joining the ashes of the fire.

**x-x-x**

A/N: Hello my sweet ducklings of cheesy villains of the dark! Or just my readers This has been on my mind for a while and I wanted to test the waters as my current study material for European History is boring me to death. Binns is a better history teacher than mine. That is saying something. Well I need reviews to see how you like Mikey! He's my best friends OC in this. Even though I created him but she named him so I guess he is our child XD Oh and I'm sorry for the random dark writing, its just thats my usual style and then writing this kinda light hearted fic was getting me like BLEH so yeah! R&R OR I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILIES :D

-Mars

p.s. this chapter isnt finished, it's undergoing some editing but i thought you guys would want it anyway :D so this WILL be updated!


End file.
